


Tony's Toys

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Iron Man Suit Kink, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Suit Kink, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Prompt 16 for kinktober- costume/suits!__________________Tony clicked his tongue, watching him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, walking closer. "What have I told you?""Not to play with your toys if you're not here…"





	Tony's Toys

"Well, this isn't what I thought I was coming home to," Tony remarked, smirking. 

Displayed in front of him was the most perfect scene, his little boyfriend red in the face, helplessly grinding on an old version of the iron man suit. He whined when he heard Tony talk, his hips slowly coming to a stop. "S-sir…"

Tony clicked his tongue, watching him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, walking closer. "What have I told you?" 

"Not to play with your toys if you're not here…"

The older man nodded. "Exactly. And you've disobeyed me…" he looked over the suit that Peter had chosen. There were streaks of cum over it, showing that the boy had disobeyed another rule. Multiple times, it looked like. "And you're not supposed to cum unless I say you can. So what is this?" He scooped up a bit of the cum with one finger, bringing it to Peter's lips. 

The boy immediately took the finger into his mouth, shivering as he met his boyfriend's eyes. He cleaned off the finger, the bitter taste of his release spreading over his tongue. 

Tony hummed, watching him. "Good boy. But you know what this means? You won't get to cum for a couple of days now." He pulled the finger out of Peter's mouth. 

The younger man whined, chewing his lip. "But...sir…"

"No buts. How many times have you cum?" 

Peter blushed darkly, looking down. "Th-three times…"

Tony huffed. Those were three of his boy's orgasms that he didn't get to witness. He didn't like that. "Three days without cumming."

Peter whined again, squirming. His still-hard cock rubbed against the slicked metal at the movement and he groaned softly. "But...I'm so hard...I was so close before you walked in…"

Tony shrugged, watching him. He ran his hand over Peter's chest, tweaking one nipple just to hear a moan from his boy, before trailing his hand down to the boy's cock. He smiled stroked slowly, savoring the sounds that came from the boy.

But he quickly let go, pulling an indignant noise from the younger. 

"You're going to clean up my suit. Lick up all that cum. And then _maybe_ I'll take a day off of your punishment." Tony raised an eyebrow as he watched Peter. __

_ _

_ _Peter sighed, biting his lip. He knew that he shouldn't have been bad. He should have just followed the rules. _ _

_ _

_ _But the good boys had to be bad sometimes. He just needed a little change. _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com !


End file.
